Bloody Love
by AlwaysCARRY0n
Summary: She likes him but is in a relationship with Kid. A closet Cutter what not to expect. DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!
1. Chapter 1

Confessions are a good and a bad thing, but when you hear a confession your not suppost to hear you sort of panic and can't hide your exciment.

"Soul you like Maka! Holy Shit!"

"Shut your fucking mouth Black Star like I want everyone knowing who I like."

"Fine but what if Kid makes a move on her before you get the chance to confess?"

"To late for that one buddy". A hand falls on my shoulder and I yelp making Black Star and Soul look up. Death the Kid smiled at me and grabbed my hips and kissed me. I was shocked at first but it was surprisingly good. I sort of leaned into the kiss before I knew what was going on. I heard a couple of gasp and I myself proably would have to if it hadn't been me getting kissed. I liked it though. I pressed closer till there was no space between me and Kid.

"Maka will you be my girlfriend?"

Every fiber in my body told me I wasn't being honest with myself because I knew I liked Soul. He had his chance though.

"Yes, I will go out with you Kid."

We kissed again but this time we were pressed against the wall. I looked up from where we stood and Soul was gone no where to be seen. A pang of guilt hit me and I felt sorrow so deep that it physically made me sick. I ran down the hall and into the bathroom and threw up into the toilet. Liz walked in and didn't even give me one glance fixed her make-up and left the bathroom. I sank to the floor it was cold to the touch and made me shiver. Tears fell down my face. Why am I so tore up? _Maka you know why. _I know I like Soul but I can't seem to think of him that way. _Your lying Maka. Tell yourself the truth._ I don't like Soul do I? _Maka you know the answer. You have known him forever so why fake it now? _I fake it because I don't want to get hurt. I don't want to be like Mama. _You love him Maka. Admit it._

I knew the answer to the question the whole time but I was still afraid.

When I left the bathroom Kid sat down on the floor asleep. I know then I will try to make it work even if my happiness is at risk.

When I returned to the apartment Soul layed across the couch with a beer balancing on his stomach. He had his eyes shut and had that pissed off look on his face. I sat down making his beer spill all over his shirt and laughed a little but he murmered. He pulled his shirt off and his scar showed and my breath hitched. His crimson eyes looked up at me and I blushed and by his amused look it must have been a scarlett blush. I looked down but his hand slipped under my chin. I looked up at him and he leaned closer to me. Please kiss me. Soul leaned closer I finally closed the distance and kissed him.

Soul kissed back with the same force but a little bit more force than Kid had. As I kissed him I felt at home but I also felt like a whore because I was cheating on Kid. I broke the kiss and Soul looked at me and I felt a pang of guilt again.

"Maka." His breath heavy. "Why'd you stop?"

"Soul I can't. This was a mistake."

"No! The mistake was me choosing you to be my mister and my crush!"

I let out a cry of frustration and tears came flowing down my cheeks. Soul's eyes got wide and he reached for me but I pulled away and ran to my room. The door slammed and I sank against it, crying. I grabbed the bloody razor off of my desk. I cut my wrist multipule times but didn't stop when I saw blood, I continued to cut. My wrist was covered in cuts and blood. I hid the razor underneath a picture of me and Soul.

The shower water felt good to my skin but hurt as the water hit my wrist. Blood went down the drain and turned pink as it pooled in the shower. A knock on the door made me jump.

I turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around me and opened the door. Soul was standing there with Kid and they both turned pink when they saw me.

"Yeah."

"Kid came to check up on you."

"Kay. You two can get out and wait in the living room."

When they left I looked at my wrist.

"SHIT!"


	2. Chapter 2

I found a way to cover up my wrist with the clamp bracelet I had gotten with Patty ages ago. The pain was excrusiating and I winced a little as I clamped it against my cuts. Some continued to bleed so I wrapped them in a bandage as well as the bracelet and put a hoodie on to cover my arms for extra measure. I slipped on strechie pants and walked into the living room. Kid got up and slipped and arm around me. He lead me to the couch and I snuggled up against him. The couch smelt of beer but was dry. _So Soul cleaned up after our incident._ I felt guilt hit me but pushed it away.

"So Kid do you have any plans tomorrow after school?"

"Why Maka? You asking?"

"Well of course I want to spend time with my boyfriend."

_Maka quite doing this to your self just dup ji already._ I pushed the thought far away from my mind and focused on the now and present. _MAKA! _My mind is tearing itself apart like two dogs fighting over the last scrap of meat.

"And I want to spend time with my girl."

Soul grunted and I looked over at him and he shut up.

"Soul if are happiness bothers you so much then leave for a while. Hell go play with Blair for a while. I know you want to so go!"

"What ever Maka you are such a flip flop. But just to piss you off i'll screw Blair's brains out."

I picked up a knife off the couner and chunked it at his head. Soul ducked just in time.

"What the fuck ever Soul!"

Kid jumped up out of no where and pinned Soul to the wall by his neck. Soul looked pleased with his self. I pucked all over the place and ran to my room and locked the door. I flung my hoodie on the bed, pulled the braclet off tearing the bandage off. Blood started pouring from my wrist and I smiled as I saw it puddle on the floor. It fell like red ribbions for a minute then I ran to the bathroom and put my wrist under the facet and let it run down the drain. _Just like my life. _Laughter escaped my lips and I smiled.

There was a crash from the living room and I took off running without anything on my wrist. When I got in there Kid and Soul were beating each other to a pulp.

"STOP!"

The world started getting warm and comfortable, I saw a dark dunnel with a light at the end of it and I met the ground before anything registard.


	3. Chapter 3

When I woke up Kid and Soul were standing over me looking worried. I blinked and noticed all our friends were there even Liz. I tried to sit up but I fell right back down. Kid had one hand and Soul the other.

"What happened?"

Kid looked at me and shook his head. "You cut your wrist and lost alot of blood and when you got all worked up you passed out. Maka why were you cutting your wrist?"

"Look can Liz, Soul and KId stick behind. In want to talk to them? O, Patty will you tell daddy not to worry?"

"Yeah no problem." When everyone cleared out I looked at the three remaining.

"Liz i'm sorry I didn't think you liked him that much."

She looked shocked but nodded as I kept asking for forgiveness.

"Kid I love you so much, but not the way you want it to be. I tried to make it better but I only made it worse and ended up getting hurt myself. I have been cutting since I was a kid and it hasn't eased much. Soul I love you so much. I have loved you but when you act like a dick I have to question myself in all my actions. We all have been through so much together. Kid you didn't really like me anyway you liked the symmetry I offered, but you love Liz."

They both looked at each other and blushed. I smiled at that.

"Maka why make yourself suffer if this is really how you felt?" Soul looked at me until I answered his question.

"Because I over heard you telling Black Star that you liked me. I figured you were playing so I went with Kid." Kid's face twisted with pain and that made me feel awful. I reached out to touch him but falttered.

"MAKA ALBURN I HATE YOU!" Kid slapped me in the face and I winced after he left. Liz looked shocked as I was but I knew I desereved it. Soul went to move but I grabbed him by the wrist and he winced. I pulled away and noticed blood on his wrist.

"Soul why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to know. It got worse after that aciddent with the demon sowrd." I touched Souls face and wiped the tears away. Soul moved closer to me and I smiled as he kissed my head. I kissed him full on the mouth and had no guilt what so ever. Soul deepened the kiss and pressed closer to me making it hot but comfortable. I ran my hands down his arms and felt the scars of previous cuts. He shivered but kept kissing me. I shivered when he touched my bare side.

"We will get through this. I love you Soul."

"I love you too Maka."

"Mommy that was a beautiful story you and daddy were so perfect for each other." Lina looked up at me and Soul and hugged our necks. I put my hand on his and he played with my ring.

"I know baby but it wasn't always perfect there were bumps in the road. One day you'll be able to tell your kids our story."

Our daughter looked up and smiled.

"Mommy I want a love story like your and daddys."

I kissed her head then kissed Soul. "Yes, Lina you will have one."


End file.
